User talk:Digifiend
Archives: 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 Page deletion request Hi. I saw that you deleted Nine Guide as there was no unique logo for the channel and the fact that Wikipedia uses the standard Nine Network logo. I believe that this reasoning also applies to Ten Guide and Seven Guide as there were no unique logos for these simple video EPG channels (this can be proven for Seven Guide with this YouTube video) as they used the same logos as their main channels (Wikipedia also uses the logos for the main channel). These articles are also orphans (no other article links to them), stubs with little information, and were created only very recently with not a great amount of information added since their creation. Thanks. NickM98 (talk) 11:29, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for deleting those pages. Could you also please delete Nine Network HD as these logos are the same ones used for Nine HD. The Nine Network also did not simulcast its main channel in HD between 2010 and 2015 (as implied on the page in question). These article in question is also an orphan and a stub with little information. Thanks again. NickM98 (talk) 02:40, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::That was in fact a duplicated page, someone made the Nine HD page when Nine Network HD already existed. I've copied the content of Nine HD to Nine Network HD, then deleted the newer Nine HD page, and moved the older Nine Network HD page to the correct Nine HD name. Thanks! :::Thanks again. I never realised the circumstances surrounding the pages, but thanks for correcting it! NickM98 (talk) 06:46, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Protect your user profile Due to the recent cases of vandals vandalising your userpage, I suggest you lock your userpage for the time being, to prevent future vandalism. Gokyr586 (talk) 09:16, February 5, 2016 (UTC) : Looks like AxG already did so - and rightly so, as it wasn't just vandalised, it was moved! Wikia should really make it impossible for user pages to be moved (there's no reason to unless you change your username, in which case Wikia moves the user pages automatically). Thanks anyway. :::I wish they could like the user CSS and JS profiles where they're protected from editing by other users other than the logged in account.--Muzzarino 23:02, February 5, 2016 (UTC) User block request His name is JedidiahCasian. The reason of why am i doing this request is because he keeps putting false information at the Nickelodeon (Spain) page, saying that it is defunct, and saying that Cartoon Network (Spain) is still on air, even though it went defunct in 2013. Thanks. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 20:11, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Banned for one month. Next time use Logopedia:User Reports. Hey I'm back I'm back to destroy your account Ijofofklr8291010 (talk) 23:07, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry, that's not gonna happend. You are a vandal and his page has been protected.--Muzzarino 23:08, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :: Too right. Ijof, since you just admitted to being a sockpuppet and threatened an admin, you just earned an infinite block. Have a nice day... About AlexandraIsAFanOfTheLogos What is he a sockpuppet of? :Edit this page and start typing [[User:Alexandra - at least half a dozen account names pop up, all the same person. About JedidiahCasian I don't think one month is fair, specially due to the fact of being a sockpuppet of Casian111. On my opinion (and the most correct option), his block should be infinite. --Donaldo Carreiro (talk) 12:23, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Dj152 (talk) 21:13, February 22, 2016 (UTC)Excusme mr Admin,can i have permission to edit completley the Adobe Fireworks and the Adobe Dreamwaver articles?Dj152 (talk) 21:13, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Please help revert a bad page move Aaron's the best has taken it upon himself to, without any discussion, move the page ABC Kids (Australia) to two locations: ABC for Kids (ABC/Australia) and ABC Kids (ABC2/Australia). This page move is not only unnecessary as both articles cover the exact same topic, but is now immensely confusing based on the article naming, and the fact that there are now two articles for a single topic. He has also added false information to ABC Kids (ABC2/Australia). I attempted to revert the move, but for some reason I am unable to. I ask, please revert the original page move that he made (move to ABC for Kids (ABC/Australia)) so that the original state of the page can be restored. I have already contacted him to try and understand why he moved the page in the first place. Thanks. NickM98 (talk) 06:32, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :Update: The page Fly TV has also been moved to ABC Kids (Australia)/Fly TV. Could this move also be reverted? Thanks. NickM98 (talk) 06:42, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Both page moves reverted and vandal blocked for two weeks. Thanks. Topicons and userboxes We haven't heard about userboxes, as well as topicons. Robert, Skyler, you and will create them. Dan Miller (talk) 17:42, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Yet another sockpuppet I've found another obvious sockpuppet of Jack Rich/Pinnochiorich. http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Pinocchiofan95 Santademon (talk) 23:49, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Page move request Could you please move the article 9NBN back to NBN Television and 9NBN HD back to NBN HD? Despite the on-air branding change, the name of the station has not changed (as shown on its official website, Facebook page, Twitter page and other official media. The new on-air branding was only introduced as the station is slowly being integrated into mainstream Nine Network branding. NickM98 (talk) 06:11, March 3, 2016 (UTC)